WHAT DO YOU THINK OF
by DeathPrincess821
Summary: I asked my OCs what they think of authors, if you want to be reviewed, please PM me.
1. Chapter 1- Insertcreativepennamehereplz!

_WHAT DO YOU THINK OF Insertcreativepennamehereplz?!_

Fuzz Ball looked down, rubbing his paws together. He blushed madly. "She seems to like me...!" He squeaked, his head lowered more until only his head and vivid blush.

Jarry was sitting down, looking up and smiling meekly. The wolf give a small shrug before starting. "She's alright...I kinda need to talk to her myself to really know...I guess..."

Ally was standing with her arms crossed. Her eyebrows narrowed in annoyance. She frowned and growled under her breath, "I think she likes Annie the Cat too much…"

Annie had a small blush over her cheeks, her big light brown eyes widen and bright. She jumped onto a brown haired girl with dark green eyes, wearing red glasses and her hair in a ponytail. She had in a red T-shirt with blackish pants. Annie squeaked merrily before yelling, "She's adorable!"

AnUie played with her razor as she spoke. "She's nice...I guess, not much of a person I'll kill, but maybe scare?" AnUie looked over to the reader with her left eyebrow softly.

The dark blue eyed wolf was at his front door, not in the mood for the readers; he turned his head to them and gazed at them with annoyance in his already angered eyes. "I don't fucking care..." He slammed his door closed.

Dan, a seventeen year old cat mouse had a blank expression, he never opened his mouth, but he held up a small paper with the words, "She's fun" written across it in red crayon. He blinked then walked off.

_What is Insertcreativepennamehereplz's reactions to this?_

She smiled and patted Fuzz Ball. "Because I do!"

Fuzz Ball already dark red blush became deeper as he fell over.

Jarry looked up at the teenager. "Well, makes sense, after all, gotta get to know someone before you even begin to form a full opinion of them." She smiled as Jarry nodded.

Ally glared at Insertcreativepennamehereplz with anger. "Well, I think I like her as a friend. Is that too much?"

Ally scowled and stuck her nose up. "Humph!"

Insertcreativepennamehereplz wrapped his arms around the cat and squeezed. Annie giggled as she held even harder.

Insertcreativepennamehereplz's green eyes widened. "What? I thought you wanted to kill me."

AnUie was sitting down at a table, she shrugged. "I don't kill children."

The teenage girl looked down at the annoyed wolf. "Yeah, and you being you, I can hardly find a reason why you would." She said as she looked up, Mad simply turned and walked away.

Insertcreativepennamehereplz picked up the paper and grinned. Dan only watched as she thanked him. "Thanks."

Dan grabbed the paper and wrote down. "Your welcome."

…

**To Insertcreativepennamehereplz, if you are reading this, I took what I saw on DA for your appearance, sorry if its wrong.**


	2. Chapter 2- PLAINAWESOME

_WHAT DO YOU THINK OF PLAINAWESOME?_

Fuzz Ball was still blushing from before, he still looked down. "H-he's nice, he g-give me a part in h-his story, which is very kind…But h-his story scare me…" He whispered as he looked up a bit.

Ally had a snarled across her red-boiling face from the author. "I can't believe he hasn't asked for me in his story! And I hate this three circled group always using Annie the Cat!"

Jarry had his arms swinging in the air as his eyes closed tightly as he shouted. "He had me beaten up! What the hell?!"

Annie clapped her paws together as she giggled. "He's super cool! His stories are awesome!"

AnUie shook her head as she facepalmed herself, she was sitting down at the table from before as she held the razor up. "Annie's a kiss up, he hasn't even made Annie flip yet!" By this she meant her other half was in the story but she hadn't been in it yet. She frowned and began to mumble. "But…I guess his stories are cool…He's pretty good at gore…"

Mad swag his door opened, he looked over at the reader and growled. "He, had, my ass, kicked…BY SOMEONE I COULD KILL!" Mad pulled out his knife and shouted out swears.

_What Does PLAINAWESOME of These Reactions_

A white, teenage male with short black hair laughed, he looked up still chucking saying, "'Lol to the max!"


	3. Chapter 3- Boony832

_WHAT DO YOU THINK OF Boony832?_

Fuzz Ball covered his face with his paw, the blush red and hot. "I do not know, to be truthful. Since my author knows very little of him I am going to have to read his story." Fuzz Ball walked into Annie's room and turned on her laptop, he clicked on Boony832's only story. After awhile, he turned in the computer chair to the reader.

"That was odd, must be some kind of new humor." He said, after, his blush creeped in as he covered his face with a pillow with a small squeak.

Ally put her laptop down, she was in her kitchen in the morning. In PJs and everything, she looked around but at the reader. "He's okay, funny...A little...He hasn't used Annie...No reason to hate him, YET!"

Annie was at her job in Burger King, on the laptop. "I dunno what rape, or 3ways, or sex is..."

Jarry, her boss, covered her eyes and screamed, "WHEN YOU'RE OLDER!"

Annie frowned, "Buuut Jarry! I'm fifteen—"

His eyes turned dark blue. "WHEN YOU'RE OLDER!"

Jarry blinked, he signed and looked over the story himself. "Funny...I guess...WHO'S IDEA WAS IT TO LET ANNIE READ IT?"

Lumpy raise his paw and smiled dumbly, Mad growled and stalked over to him with a knife.

*Later on*

Mad looked over at the reader "Boony is a dumbass..."

AnUie was sitting at the table she was always at, she lowered the top of the laptop and smirked, a light blush over her cheeks. "Okay...I love DiscoXPop...And GigglesXPetunia..."She grinned, on her laptop screen was a picture of a naked Giggles.

Dan wrote down in red pen on a huge paper. 'LOL'.

_Boony832's Reaction To This?_

Boony sighed. "At least one person likes me. Thnx Dan." He smiled as he hugged Dan. Dan smirked pervertly.


	4. Chapter 4- Fanny Pak (First Bad Review)

_WHAT DO YOU THINK OF Fanny Pak?_

"I don't know how to put this lightly...I find their writing lacks humor and that they don't have the best of grammar...Not hoping to offend!" Fuzz Ball opened his eyes and saw the readers; his cheeks fired up as he covered his face and ran.

Jarry blinked a few times, stunned. "I…Don't know what to say…"

Mad threw his laptop. "I HATE HUMANS BECAUSE THIS KIND OF SHIT!"

Annie looked at the readers in shock. "I don't get it."

AnUie let out a growl. "I don't see why this person is so…Reviewed…Crack pairings, OOC and script form? How old are you? Five? Because I have NO school education but damn I know how to spell 'I' you fucked up on this a lot in your stories, have someone proofread your stories before you post it. Even DeathPrincess821 does this!"

Ally smiled. "They've never used Annie the Cat, why hate them?"

Dan just sighed and rubbed his eyebrows. Then held up a paper. 'They give a bad name to OCs everywhere.'

Bessie grinned. "Does this hurt? Fanny Pak? Awww, are ya going to cry?" Bessie chuckled.

"I hope you cry when you see this."

_WHAT IS THEIR REACTION TO THIS?_

I dunno...But I'm sure you'll see in the reviews. A different author asked for this, not the author themselves.


End file.
